


Time takes an awful tole

by 1sherlocktogo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sherlocktogo/pseuds/1sherlocktogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a relationship set between actor Benedict Cumberbatch and the reader, this does contain graphic sexual content and should be took into concideration before reading. This is a work of pure FICTION and is soely written for the readers enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time takes an awful tole

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at a fanfiction i hope you enjoy it.

You and Benedict have been in a relationship for about 3 years now, you now live together and couldn't be happier but your sex life had dwindled lately due to Benedict's filming and work out schedule, which is compulsory for his new role as John Harrison in the new Star Trek movie also your being at work. He repeatedly apologises for not paying as much attention to you but you, with every apology say that you completely understand and that its not his fault. Because of your conflicting schedules you haven't had sex in a month, with the exception of a 'quickie' in the shower, leaving you aching for more of his touch, even more than before.  
One day you decide to leave work early, using the clichè excuse that your don't feel well.  
You race home, knowing that Benedict will be back home in less than hour. It takes 15 minuets to get home, only leaving you 45 to get showered and changed to surprise him. You accidentally spend slightly longer in the shower than intended, just thinking about what he was going to do to you.

You, when you get out of the shower, already chest heaving and pulse irate, dry yourself off, slip into some deep blue lingerie with black lace trimming and some deep blue, 5 inch, what Benedict lovingly calls your 'fuck me' heels, with every intention of fulfilling the name he has so generously provided. You finally apply your make up and putting your hair up PERFECTLY, just remembering to apply perfume, applying some to your fingers to trace onto your neck and wrists. 

Eagerly awaiting his return your mind wanders to the last time you made love together, remembering every touch, every moan and every sensation he made you feel, this makes all of your blood rush between your legs, aroused before he's even touched you, spoken to you and even saw you.

You stand to attention as you hear his car pull up the drive-way, you walk up the hallway in your heels, making a small clicking noise with each step. stopping at the closest doorframe to the front door and use it to your advantage, posing yourself against it to accentuate your breasts and figure.

He opens the door and sees you standing there, biting your lower lip and for a few moments he stands stunned and then admires you, with the slight look of shock sill etched in his face, then remembering the door, closes it. He walks up to you, as you stare into his glacier-like eyes and gives you the most arousing animalistic look he's ever given, leaning into you, he whispers "Dear God... You look sensational", his sexy baritone making you whimper next to his ear. You can feel his already semi-erect cock through his jeans.. 

God how he frustrates you, he KNOWS how much his voice alone turns you on, once making you climax just by a well placed finger and telling you what he was going to do to you, needless to say you had the most amazing sex afterwards.

He's wearing his Khan costume, he's been filming the new Star Trek movie, in which he has drastically gotten into shape, and all you want to do is strip him from head to foot and ride him like theirs no tomorrow, but you restrain wanting to make this last. He hears your whimper and runs his hands up your inner thigh, causing your breathing to hitch slightly, he gets to the lining of your underwear, feeling how wet you have become, he groans and begins stroking you and whispers "such a wanton little thing aren't we, dressing like this..."  
He runs his free hand down your waist and still stroking you with his other hand, his cock now fully erect  
"wearing THOSE"  
he looks down at your 'fuck me' heels, "you've wanted this for a LONG time haven't you? your body being neglected, it has killed me, not being able to embrace you, caress your.... GEORGOUS body, bring you to a orgasm, hearing you scream my name! I've had to resort to.... Lets just say, alternitive methods of satisfaction, thinking of YOU and only YOU, your moans as i make you come, the way your body rocks while riding my cock, the way you feel around me, the way you make me feel, what you do to me its incredible..." His voice getting husky thinking about you.  
you let out a moan, you take his hand that he has been stroking you with and place the two fingers in your mouth and suck, making him hiss. Taking his fingers out he pulls you into a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring your mouth like never before, your tongues intertwining and giving each other small bouts of pleasure. Between kisses you ask  
"bedroom?"  
He replies with  
"oh god yes!".  
You drag him there as fast as you can with the heels on.  
In the bedroom he pushes you against the wall, making you gasp, he runs his hands all over your body, embracing every inch of you, getting to your knickers his hands stop but his passionate kiss continues, he puts a finger in and plays with the elastic, teasing you. You plead  
"Please!"  
"Since you asked politely, ill comply"  
He slips down your knickers, revealing the rest of the body which he's missed for SO long. Since he'd saw and thuroughly drank in what he had missed and he had you naked, you decide to level the playing field.  
To his surprise you switch places pinning him against the wall which unleashes a groan from him. You plant slow, gentle kisses down his jaw, down his neck onto his still clothed chest, you lift off his tight, black star fleet shirt, dropping it to the floor and you haven't payed this much attention to his upper body in weeks and you let out a gasp at the marvel infront of you saying  
"what the hell have i been missing?! You look devine"  
you relish your chance and kiss his chest, not leaving an inch un-touched, you realise he's still wearing his pants so you trail kisses down his abdomen, you hear him growl, you undo his tight John Harrison pants and yank them down unleashing his fully erect, Throbbing, aching cock. You look up at him gazing down at you with an animalistic want in his eyes so you lick the tip causing him to buck and groan your name. You look at him biting your lip, finally pressing all of your weight off of your 'fuck me' heels and give Benedict a extremely passionate kiss which drives him completely wild, with him in between kisses, practically growling  
"BED NOW!"  
You obey going to kick off your 'fuck me' heels and him grabbing your arm as you do so saying "and what do you think your doing? Put them back on! Your going to wear these while i fuck you, while you ride me and while we climax" you love it when he talks dirty to you and his voice just drives you crazy.  
He lays you down on your back, gently, and starts a trail of kisses down your body, from your neck, down your abdomen to the top of your sex, you moan and writhe underneath him. He then trails kisses up your inner thigh, watching your every reaction as he does so, you can see how turned on he is at the noises you make, the reactions to his touch.  
He lifts himself back up to your face, kissing you before whispering  
"I'm going to make love to you all night, not stopping until you BEG for mercy and come OVER and OVER screaming my name, never letting you forget that your MINE and only mine"  
You let out a moan of pleasure, replying with  
"Oh God yes! Benedict, please Do it now, take me!"  
He slowly slides himself into you, inch by inch, throwing your head back into the bed as he does so, He groans  
"God i miss you, the feeling of you around me. I'm going to make this /last/ making you come, screaming around me. OH DEAR LORD Your tighter than i remember!" he starts of at a slow pace giving you just enough stimulation to build up to an orgasm, you can feel that hot coil of pleasure, slowly building up in your stomach until you break.  
"ahh yes, ahhh!"  
He picks up the pace moaning your name, you feel the tension collecting in the pit of your stomach again, his cock rubbing in all the right places on your sensitive walls, and he can tell, not gaining speed as but using his thumb to rub your clitirous and make you come around him again  
"ahh Benedict!!"  
Even your pelvic muscles tensing around him while you come doesn't send him over the edge, but it almost does you can tell, he' so close, yet trying so hard to hold back. you place your head on his and command  
"come for me, stop holding back."  
He picks up the pace again, moving faster and rougher than before making the bed hit against the wall slightly and your moans 10x as audible. His long thick cock inside you ramming into you, he's doing something he's never done before, no man has ever done to you before, he's hitting your G-Spot and JESUS! its the best thing you've ever felt, chanting his name again and again hitting that SWEET,SWEET spot as he rams himself into you OVER AND OVER AND OVER, hitting that PERFECT spot EVERY time, you dont think you can take the force of another orgasm and plead "Oh i can't, i dont think i can-- yes! oh god, thats it, right there, Please Benedict Harder! "  
he does so pounding you as hard as he can into the bed and your arousal builds once more making you scream  
"AHH YES, YES!! KEEP GOING... I THINK--I THINK IM GOING TO--AHHH FUCK!!...AHH"  
you put your hands in his hair and start to pull it, he's loving it letting chants of 'Yes', 'Oh darling' and 'so good' spill from his lips. He's still trying to brutally to keep his orgasm pushed down, he still moans your name over and over like a prayer on his lips, with just one sentance escaping through his chants of your name; "Thats it darling, let me hear you come, scream it to the high hevans" He goes even faster to finish the both of you off, you now going for your third climax. The bed is scraping the floor, ever so slightly, with every thrust but it only makes it better driving him slightly further into you.  
"FUCK! AHHH-- BENEDICT YOU GENIUS! i love you so much... yes Yes YES YES YES YES AHHHH!!!"  
Your third and final climax, shattering you leaving you sated, chest heaving and exhausted. He soon follows with one.. two... three.... thrusts, you feel his release pool inside you, He leans his body onto yours, feeling his hand carved body against yours, both feeling exhausted and well fucked, you say breathlessly "that was amazing, it was--" he silences you with a soft, delicate kiss on your lips. He slowly pulls himself out of you, rolls over next to you and wraps his arms around you and places his chin on your head whispering  
"i love you too".

You both lay exausted, entwined in eachothers embrace and fall asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
